smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurf Piper/Part 2
Glovey: There were three humans though. Who is the third one? He is the one who used the flute to try and control everyone. I too almost fell for his spell. Papa Smurf: I see… this is definitely the work of Hamelin. Everyone: Hamelin? Papa Smurf: Yes. Hamelin is a wizard and musician who is infamous for looting with the use of his enchanted flute that hypnotizes anyone to do his bidding. He is known for luring out children from towns to terrorize parents to go after them while he loots their homes. Another form of terror he uses is his ability to use rats to do his bidding as well. Grouchy: I hate rats! Smurfette: how can we stop them Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: I believe it is time we call Johan and Peewit again to help us deal with these thieves. Brainy: That’s right! It was them who beat them last time! Grandpa: It appears that we’re going have to try and find them to let them know that these convicts have escaped. Papa Smurf: That’s correct Grandpa. I’m afraid I’ll be the one to go find Johan and Peewit. I would feel a lot comfortable if you would come along Glovey. Glovey: No problem Papa Smurf… Papa Smurf: Don’t worry about us Glovey. As long as we have one flute, we’ll be okay here. I don’t really believe that they will be able to locate the village. We will have to alert everyone else to remain inside the village and to ignore any music they hear coming from the forest. While I’m gone, I want you in charge of my little Smurfs Grandpa. Grandpa: A Smurfy idea Papa Smurf. I will make sure everything stays in order here. Papa Smurf: I want to try an experiment I have been working on for a while for a special moment like this one. Smurfette: What is it, Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf turns his head behind him. Aasif walks in wearing clothes similar to Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Smurfette, you will have to keep this a secret with everyone. Aasif and I decided that he can portray me while I am away to make sure my little Smurfs stay well behaved and calm, even if Grandpa is in charge. Grandpa: Smurfy idea, Papa Smurf. Aasif: Let’s not celebrate just yet. Grandpa: Aasif is right. Good luck Papa Smurf. Grandpa shakes Papa Smurf’s hand and hugs him. Smurfette kisses Glovey and both hug. Smurfette: Be careful, Glovey. Glovey: I will. Feathers flies down near the Smurfs. Papa Smurf and Glovey jump on board and ride the stork to where King Audric’s kingdom is. Papa Smurf: Before we get there Glovey, please let me do the talking. I forgot to mention that King Audric, Johan, Peewit, and almost everyone in that kingdom don’t know about these flutes existing. Glovey: I don’t understand, Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: After we had retrieved the flutes, many tried searching for the flutes, including the jester Peewit, who tried to fool me by offering me a false flute. I had to switch flutes with him to keep both magic flutes. After realizing how these flutes became a threat, I also cast a spell on everyone in that castle and on some of my own little Smurfs, taking from them any memories of the flutes. It’s not until sometime later when we meet Johan and Peewit again after our village was being attacked by an unknown fire, which was coming from a dragon. Glovey: But Brainy Smurf recognized the thieves who attacked us earlier, and Grandpa acted as though he knew what was going on. Papa Smurf: Brainy Smurf needs to possess all the knowledge since he is my assistant and he one day will be in charge of the village. I had also told Grandpa about most of our secrets after he had arrived to our village, and now you know about the secret of the flutes. This is why you must let me talk and make it seem as though we are asking them to help us do this for the first time. Glovey: Papa Smurf, the thieves recognized the flutes… How will Johan and Peewit react when the thieves call them by their name? Papa Smurf: They live with the king and many know about the king’s men. This shouldn’t trouble them. Fear not, Glovey. I am certain everything will turn out Smurfy. Feathers flies in through the inner castle, where The King is seen with Johan and Peewit. Peewit: Johan, look! It’s the Smurfs! Johan: Papa Smurf! It’s been a while! Papa Smurf: Indeed it has Johan. Your majesty… Papa Smurf bows to the king as he waves back in delight. Johan and Peewit smile and get puzzled when they see Glovey. Johan: Hmm…. I had no idea Smurfs came with hair now. Peewit: Don’t forget that Smurfette had hair Johan. Johan: Yes, yes, but I mean… Are you male? Glovey: I am a gentle Smurf… The first thing they notice was Glovey’s speaking ability, which was more human than the Smurf language. Johan: Amazing. We can understand you much easier, not to offend you Papa Smurf. We’re still figuring out the Smurf language. King Audric: I can see in your faces that you need help. Papa Smurf: That is correct. I am here to inform you that you had some prisoners escape form your dungeon. King Audric: Yes. Sadly, they got away and are nowhere to be seen. Johan and Peewit searched and searched. They could never be found. Papa Smurf: They attacked my little Smurfs. King Audric: That’s it! We can finally track down where they’re at! Johan! Peewit! I order you two to go and fetch those criminals and bring them back to the dungeon. Johan: Yes your majesty. Johan and Peewit go outside and are seen heading to the forest by horse and goat. Glovey and Papa Smurf ride Feathers to catch up to the humans, making them stop. Papa Smurf: Johan! I must warn you. Those two have an accomplice helping them out. Peewit: Nothing we can’t handle! Right Johan? Glovey: They have a magic flute that controls anyone to do their bidding. Papa Smurf: It’s Hamelin, the piper. Johan: Hamelin… King Audric would be most pleased if we were to capture all three. Papa Smurf: You are going to need this Peewit. Papa Smurf then hands over the flute to Peewit. Peewit smiles as Johan looks puzzled. Johan: how is this going to help? Papa Smurf: It is a magic flute. Those who listen to its tune will be forced to go in a dancing trance until they tire themselves out. Johan: Of course! This is brilliant! We can use this flute to fight against the other one. Papa Smurf: good luck boys. We’ll catch up with you. We must return to the village to prepare for the attack. Johan and Peewit ride with the flute in their possession, while Papa Smurf and Glovey return back to the village. Glovey: Papa Smurf, are you going to wipe their memory again? Papa Smurf: I don’t know yet. Let us see how things turn out. Both return to the village. The first thing that is seen is all the Smurfs running all over the place in fear. Behind them is a trail of big black rats that appear to be chasing them. In the background, Hamelin’s flute can be heard with its familiar tune. Glovey: Not again! Where’s the other flute? Papa Smurf: It’s in my lab. Glovey runs over to get the other flute and he runs out and begins to blow on it very hard. This makes the rats stop chasing the Smurfs. The rats appear confused and run away as Aasif and some Smurfs chase them out of the village. Aasif: Forgive me Papa Smurf. There were too many rats trying to attack us. Luckily, nobody got hurt. Papa Smurf: That is quite alright. We got the help we needed. As we wait, we must prepare ourselves for anything. It is now night and the thieves are camping in the woods. Hamelin decides to play late at night his flute. He plays the Smurf song on his flute, making many Smurfs come out of the village, including Smurfette. Glovey runs out blowing on the magic flute, playing loud notes. The sloppy tunes make some Smurfs snap out of the trance and run back to the village. Glovey: Papa Smurf! They’re controlling the Smurfs again! Glovey makes the mistake of stopping to call Papa Smurf. He too falls for the spell as his eyes begin to spin around. He follows the other controlled Smurfs until they walk into Hamelin’s carriage, only to be sealed inside cages. Matthew: Ha ha! Look at them all! I can almost smell the gold in them! Think about it Lord Mumford. We can be rich and we can continue our looting in many other kingdoms. Hamelin appears annoyed at his older brother while Earl grabs him by the shirt in anger. Earl: You listen to me! I am not going back to prison! After all this is over, we’re going our separate ways! Hamelin rolls his eyes and puts his flute down. Hamelin: What you two do on out does not concern me. I still have my flute to make even more looting than you two. Matthew smiles as he stares at the flute. He begins to think in his mind about betraying his brother and running off with the Smurfs and the flute. Hamelin snares at Matthew. Hamelin: I sense betrayal in you Matthew. You always were Oily… Hamelin picks up the flute and sheathes it in its holdster. Glovey: Hey! Let us go! Matthew: Nonsense! You are going to help us make gold, along with the rest of your little friends. Hamelin: Say your prayers while you still can Smurf. Don’t take it too personal. We thieves must still make a living. Heh heh heh! Hamelin heads outside and he begins to play his flute again. As he plays the rats return and circle around him, then head over to the forest to terrorize the village again. Glovey bites on a bar in his cell to try and escape, only to hurt himself. He icks the bar in anger, making it fall. Glovey: Hmm… why didn’t I do that first? Glovey goes to release all the Smurfs by breaking the wooden cages. He frees Smurfette, who begins to do the same to help Glovey. Outside, Johan and Peewit arrive and get surprised to be greeted by a swarm of big rats. They hear the tune of a flute. Johan: This must be the place. Peewit, commence with the flute playing. Peewit: Flute playing commencing in 5, 4, 3, 2… Peewit begins to play the flute and then stops. Peewit: Say! This feels…familiar… Johan begins to dance crazily until Peewit stops. Joan covers his ears and Peewit continues to play as they both head to the woods. The music Peewit plays makes the rats scatter all over the forest until they return to their master. Hamelin: Why have you seized attacking the Smurfs?! Johan pulls out his sword and helps the Smurfs escape until he is confronted by Matthew and Earl outside the carriage. Matthew: Well, well… It’s been a while boy. Johan: Back off! Johan and Matthew begin to have a sword duel while Earl tries to nab the Smurfs. Glovey jumps out the carriage as soon as he gets his flute and he begins to play it, making Oily Creep dance. Matthew: Darn it! Not again! Peewit and Hamelin are both seen playing their flutes, similar as to how Peewit had dueled Matthew years prior. Hamelin appears to almost be resisting to dance as he appears to somewhat be moving his feet while Pewit closes his to try and fight off the force that wans to control him. Back in the village, Claire is seen in her wedding dress still as she stands before a swarm of rats. Everyone appears scared except for her. She tears her dress to make it appear shorter and shakes her head to make her hair messy again. She then pulls out her swords and runs over to attack the terrorizing rats. Claire: You rodents ruined my wedding night! This was supposed to be the greatest day in the world! The rats all retreat into the woods, far away. She begins to tear up as she keeps her anger. Clumsy runs over to comfort his wife. Clumsy: Claire, I want you to know that uhm… even though things look uh bad… I still think this is the best day of my life. Claire: You really mean that? Clumsy: Duh yeah! Yes! As long as I’m with you, it’s perfect! Claire pulls Clumsy by the arm swiftly and gives him a passionate kiss. Clumsy makes his eyes big, then he closes them. Claire: I won’t take to long my love. Clumsy gets pulled by some running Smurfs to take cover while Claire fights off a ravenous rat that tries to bite her. She swings at it and only trims its fur off. The rat feels naked and runs off to the woods. She chases after the running rats to keep them from returning. She sees Johan, Matthew, and Glovey all tired and passed out. Hamelin and Peewit still appear full of energy as they continue to play their flutes. She runs over to get Glovey. Claire: Glovey! What happened? Glovey: I got tired of playing… I don’t think it’s over though. I still hear the flutes being played. Claire: Let’s get you out of here. Glovey: Where are the others? Claire: Taking cover in the village. I got rid of the rat problem, though I don’t think they’ll leave for good until we stop that man. Glovey: Where’s Smurfette? Please tell me she is alright. Claire: I haven’t seen her. Glovey turns around to see Smurfette with the other flute. Glovey looks bad and sees he is missing his flute. He gets off Claire’s shoulder and runs over to where Smurfette is. She blows on the flute to help Peewit. Both flutes play hard and loud, making Hamelin’s flute appear weak and silent. Hamelin begins to dance hard until he crashes on a tree and passes out. Glovey: Smurfette! Are you alright? I’m so sorry that I passed out. Smurfette: You did nothing wrong Glovey. You look so adorable when you sleep. Smurfette giggles as Glovey gives a puzzled look and shrugs. Glovey looks around and notices Johan sleeping next to Matthew. He sees Peewit try to wake up Johan. Hamelin appears to be muttering to himself as he lies down. Glovey: Wait… where’s that other guy? Earl jumps out of the bushes and nabs Smurfette and Glovey and places them in a bag. He then picks up the magic flute Glovey and Smurfette used and Hamelin’s flute and runs off on the carriage. Peewit: Stop you! Earl: I’m not going back to prison with those fools. I will have my gold and the power of the flute is mine at last. I now possess two magic flutes. I truly will become ruler of this kingdom and the richest man in the world. Johan finally wakes up as Peewit slaps his face. Both humans call the Smurfs. Everyone then ties up Matthew and Hamelin. Johan: Let’s get these crooks back to the dungeon. Peewit: Johan! One of the bad guys got away with Smurfette and another Smurf! Johan: Let’s go get him then! Smurfs, keep an eye on the prisoners! Johan gets on his horse while Peewit rides his goat. Both go after Lord Mumford, who leaves behind a trail of gold coins. He appears to have no interest in them as he only holds the bag with Glovey and Smurfette inside. Glovey: Get us out of here before something bad happens to you. Earl: Pipe down in there Smurf! What harm could you possibly do to me? Glovey then bites through the bag, causing pain to Earl. He gets angry and hits the sack. Glovey: Miss me! Smurfette: Show that awful Flatbroke who is bad, Glovey! Earl: Bah! The thief begins to ignore the comments as he concentrates on steering the carriage. Both Glovey and Smurfette rip the bag by biting hard enough and quickly nab both flutes then jump off the carriage. Earl: Huh?! Noo! Glovey and Smurfette run back to where the Smurfs are standing as they struggle to carry the flutes. On their way there, Hamelin stretches out his foot and trips Glovey and Smurfette. He then uses his foot to pull his flute and he begins to play it again. He controls some Smurfs to untie him and his brother. Meanwhile Johan and Peewit surround Lord Mumford and tie him up and bring him back to the Smurfs. As they return, they notice the thieves are gone along with Hamelin’s flute and one of the magic flutes from the Smurfs. Johan: Damn! Papa Smurf: We couldn’t stop them… His flute is too much for my little Smurfs. Peewit: Let’s go after them Johan! We still have one of the Smurfs’ flute. Johan: No, William. It’s too dangerous. We can’t give up still. Surely there is something you have in mind Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: Yes. The brother’s mentioned the port city in Terminac. They took some of my little Smurfs. Johan: I’ve never been there or heard of it… Yet it sounds familiar. Glovey gets up and rubs his head in pain. Glovey: Papa Smurf, please let me go with Johan and Peewit. They took Smurfette. I’m not going to let them get away with this. Papa Smurf: Yes Glovey. That is a Smurfy idea. Glovey runs to Smurfette’s house and changes his clothes and grabs his sword. He runs back to Papa Smurf. Johan: Can we entrust that you keep this thief trapped here. Papa Smurf: Not a problem. He has no flute to help him, and we Smurfs can be a handful if we work together. Peewit: Great! Let’s go then! Papa Smurf: One more thing boys. Look for the salesman by the name of Ezlo. When you find him, buy his flutes. They will make great decoys to trick Oily and Hamelin. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:The Smurf Piper chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles